Snape's Fascination
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Hermione Granger is caught with her mobile phone in potions, and is told to come and 'fetch it' at the end of the day. As Snape snoops through her files, he finds a lot of surprises, involving everyone's favourite Slytherin prince. HG/DM


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately.

* * *

"I'M STILL LOVIN' YOU, LIKE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME!" Boomed Hermione's mobile phone, throughout her whole potions class. Snape's eyes flicked over to hers as his lecture was interrupted, and by a stupid muggle device no less.

"Crap!" Hermione hissed through her teeth as she searched through her black school jacket for her mobile. Once she found it she desperately tried to turn it off, or put it on silent, anything to turn off the song that was echoing off of the walls, but her mobile had frozen, because of her, constantly pushing the buttons, so all she could do was wait. She waited, and then looked up with fear in her eyes as she noticed Snape's shadow fall over her desk.

"What, is that device Granger?" He asked, in his usual tone.

"It's a mobile." She said, holding it up for him to look at. Just then her music stopped, and she couldn't be more thankful for it. Now, as she had other things to worry about than a possessed mobile, she felt the colour rush to her cheeks, painting them red. Snape just stared at her, expecting an explanation.

"Muggles use them. It helps you keep in contact with other people." She said.

Snape raised an eyebrow, whilst looking at the squared black and silver thing that claimed to be a 'Sony Ericsson.' Slowly, he took his hand out from his robes pocket and set it in front of Hermione Granger, palm up. She sighed and looked down, then placed what she called a mobile in his hand. He looked at it once more, and then dropped it into the pocket of his jet black robe.

"As I was saying…"

-----

"Now. I want an essay on what we've went over today for next Wednesday. No excuses. Out." Snape said, sitting down at his wooden desk. Once all the pupils had left, Hermione Granger walked up to his desk, her books in her hand. He looked at her expectedly.

"Sit, can I have my mobile back now, please?" She said, holding her hand out. He took the object out of his pocket and looked at it, before dropping it back inside.

"No. You may come and fetch it after class." He said. What? Snape was taking away her mobile? No. No, that just couldn't be. And the way he had said it, in that bored tone, it just made her so mad.

"You know Professor I'm not a dog, so I will not come and 'fetch it' I will come and collect it, after school hours." She said, her hands on her waist. He wanted to laugh, he really did. Never underestimate the power of Snape. Still though, as _scared_ as he was of her, he would stand his ground.

"Very well." He said. She nodded, her anger still evident in her eyes, and then left. Snape smirked and then jumped as he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He lifted out the 'Mobile' and looked at it. It had lit up, and now said 'One new message, Draco Malfoy' both of his eyebrows raised at this, and he pressed 'select' carefully and hesitantly. A small white box appeared, still with Draco's name above it, and then a message inside the white box.

'_Ello Babe! Did you get your mobile off of that Greasy Bastard? x" _

Snape fumed. His hair was most definitely _not _Greasy. It was actually very soft and shiny. It just looked greasy because it was black. (No offence to anyone who has black hair, I just needed an excuse to why Snape's hair was greasy, and this seemed like the simplest one xD)

He pressed the right button by accident, and the screen was now filled with black, and white writing. It said 'pictures, music, camera album, videos, themes' and other stuff. But what caught his eye was the 'pictures' thing. He pressed the down button twice, amused by the way the box moved when he pressed a button. In her pictures album he was shocked to see that she had a lot of pictures of Draco. Didn't those two absolutely hate each others guts? He also came across some pictures of Hermione and Harry, Hermione and Ron, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and Ginny, Hermione with Fred and George, Hermione and- WAIT! Was that Blaise? Oh. And other photos that looked like Hermione when she was younger.

The first picture was of Hermione and Ginny, both in their pyjamas, so he decided to skip onto the next ones, not wanting to be a total pervert. The next few were a tad more respectable, Harry and Hermione, Harry with his broom, Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Draco, Draco, Draco, Hermione and Draco, Draco, Hermione when she was younger, Hermione and Draco, Draco, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and Draco, Hermione and Draco _kissing!_, Draco, Draco, and so on. He made a disgusted face at the picture. He was definitely going to be speaking to them about this, a Mud Blood, and a Pure-Blood? It was unheard of. Then at the back of his mind he remembered Lily. All of his memories of her came flooding back. He had called her a 'Mud-Blood' and then they had fallen out. She had moved on to marry James Potter, and then they had joined the Order of Phoenix. What if he had never called her that. Would they have fallen in love? Would they have gotten married?

His face fell as he thought about her and his childhood more. It was the reason he was so mean to people, because he wanted them to suffer, like he did. Or maybe he just thought it would take away the pain. He sighed, and pressed the back button on Granger's phone. All thoughts of sad things drifted away as once again he was amused with the device. This time he went into 'music.'

He had heard muggles speak about it. Apparently it was 'awesome.' He never really understood it though. He came across a file named 'Recorded Phonecall' and pressed the middle button. Waiting for a song, instead, he heard something much more different.

"_Hello?" _A Feminine voice answered. Snape put the cube to his head, afraid someone could hear him, until someone answered her.

"_Hey! Where are you? I can't find you anywhere." _A Man said. He figured it was Hermione and Draco, it sounded more like them than everyone else. And Granger was probably so love-sick that she recorded his voice.

"_Oh. I'm in my common room. Where are you?" _

"_Outside. Weren't we supposed to meet by the lake tonight?" _

"_Oh, sorry Draco! I forgot. I thought it was tomorrow night. I'm so sorry! But nobody is in the common room right now, everyone is away doing stuff… So come up!" _Draco laughed.

"_I'm not sure about being in the Gryffindor's common room, babe." _

"_Why not? You've been in a Gryffindor's bed."_

"_That's different though." _

"_How so?"_

"_Herms, come on. You were in the bed." _

"_But I'll be in the common room. It's not that different."_

"_Fine. While on my way to your common room I'll go get the invisibility cloak."_

"_Aw! Thanks Draco!" _

"_No bother. So, what are we going to be doing, because I'm quite frankly bored."_

"_Well, we can play a game. Or something." _

"_What game?" _

"_Oh you know. That game we played the other time." _

"_No… what game?"_

"_You know, the one where we name something or someone beginning with 'A' and then the other person has to say something relevant to it. Until we run out of things." _

"_Well, fine. Can't we just make out though?" _

"_Draco! We do not have to make out every minute of every day you know!"_

"_Yes, we do._

"_We don't!" _

"_Fine, we don't. But we do have to spend a great deal of time doing it." _

_[Giggles]_

"_Drake.." _

"_Come on! It just reminds us that our tongues are working properly. It's like exercise!" _

"_Okay. Where about's are you now?"_

"_Just coming down the stairs, so open the portrait and let me in before someone sees." _

"_Okay, Bye Draco! Love you! Mwah!"_

"_Love you too."_

The button that said 'stop' now said 'play.' He guessed that was the 'music' finished now. Well… That was… peculiar. It had certainly made his day anyways! Now, for blackmail…

* * *

This Came To My Mind When I Was Listening To My iPod, I Was Actually Listening To 'Kiss Me Through The Phone' And The Image Of Draco Being Caught With His Mobile Seemed Cool. But As He Is Unaware Of A Muggle Device I Thought It Would Just Be Better For Hermione To Be Caught. (xD)

Can Anyone Find Any Mistakes?

And For Anyone Who Wants The Song At The Beginning (Hermione's Ringtone), It's 'Never Leave You' By Tinchy Stryder. It Features A Girl, But I Can't Remember Her Name Right Now. ;D !


End file.
